Ideas for Unit Spells and Attacks
Post your ideas for magikill abilities .etc remember this is a fun ideas page no posting bad things about the ideas thank you!-The Spearton GizmoGamers Magikill/marrowkai Magikill: Tornado, 350 gold, no manna and 20 seconds of research time: takes 55 manna to execute. The magikill will yell "Tornadus windicus" and a huge column of wind will appear. It lasts for about 7 seconds and randomly and uncontrollably dashes around the battlefield. Does about the same amount of damage as the electric wall, but its hard to use against a single enemy as it keeps moving around the battlefield. Meteor shower: takes 500 gold and 300 manna to research and takes 60 seconds to research. Requires at least 2 magikill to execute. Takes 500 manna to use and can only be used 3 times in battle. Has a recharge of 40 seconds. Here, the magikill will shout "Medeoria!" And a huge wave of meteors fall to the ground. All units that have 6 bars so health or less will be instantly killed or badly damaged. Decoy: 300 gold no manna and 15 second research time. The magikill summons a decoy unit. Level one is a swordwrath. The decoy cannot attack, cannot use any abilities, and cannot move. Used to: hold center tower while army is not present, give the opponent an extra unit to attack, distracting them and giving you time to rebuild. Level 2: 450 gold and no manna and 15 second research: creates a spearton decoy Instead of a swordwrath. Takes longer to destroy. Snare: 350 gold 50 mana 25 secs training time. Takes 35 mana to execute, the Magikill shouts "Natorium snaous" and all units inside the circle casted upon will be trapped in tough vines for 5 secs. also creates poison damage. Marrowkai: blades of rage (yes, it's suppose to be a reference to the clan) comes with marrowkai. Takes 50 manna to use and has a 15 second research. Blades shoot out of the ground and then fall back down into it. Does damage twice, once for shooting out of the ground, and damages again when it comes back down. Knocks off one bar of health when it comes up, but only half a bar when it comes down. Robbin goblin: 300 gold to research, 100 manna to activate. The marrowkai raises his staff, and a goblin pops out. You can now control him as one of your own units. He cannot attack, and has 3 bars of health. Instead, if you right click an enemy unit while controlling the goblin, you take control of that unit until your goblin dies. The goblin can do this as many times and does not have a recharge. Useful if you have more than one marrowkai because 4 goblins = four units you can steal from your enemy. Just be warned that the ability takes up your population space and the goblin cannot rob units if you have maximum population. Dhruvchauhan1208's spells 1) Mana Orb Gold: 400 Mana: 100 Time: 30 seconds Mana/use: 50 Function: Magikill creates an orb that heals units nearby and damages enemies nearby! Capacity: 3/heal and 5/damage Weakness: Datonates (explodes) randomly Strengthness: Heals triple than meric and deals as damage as speartons!